


Lyra

by millionstar



Category: Muse
Genre: Astronomy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millionstar/pseuds/millionstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Taken from <a href="http://mkmeme.livejournal.com/3898.html?thread=559674#t559674">this prompt</a> on <a href="http://mkmeme.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://mkmeme.livejournal.com/"></a><b>mkmeme</b>. Stargazing.  I did take one liberty with the fic, I hope that's okay, OP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lyra

**Author's Note:**

>   Thank you to [](http://dolce-piccante.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dolce-piccante.livejournal.com/) **dolce_piccante** for taking a look at this.  <3

**Title:** Lyra  
 **Author:** [](http://millionstar.livejournal.com/profile)[**millionstar**](http://millionstar.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Belldom  
 **Summary:** Taken from [this prompt](http://mkmeme.livejournal.com/3898.html?thread=559674#t559674) on [](http://mkmeme.livejournal.com/profile)[ **mkmeme**](http://mkmeme.livejournal.com/). Stargazing.  I did take one liberty with the fic, I hope that's okay, OP.  
 **Warnings:** None, because I refuse to classify fluff as a warning.   
 **Author's Notes:**  Thank you to [](http://dolce-piccante.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dolce-piccante.livejournal.com/) **dolce_piccante** for taking a look at this.  <3  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Muse, no profit is being made, and this is complete fiction.

  
There's nothing better than this.

Nothing. 

He's thought of everything. The blankets beneath our bodies are ample and thick, shielding us from the cold Earth. When he'd suggested a post-gig stargazing session I balked at first - surely a cold December night wasn't the best setting to indulge in such a thing - but then he flashed that smile in my direction, that brilliant smile that not an hour earlier brought thousands of fans to their knees, and I caved.

I always cave.

I wouldn't have it any other way.

So here we are, the two of us, nestled beneath a large blue blanket as he points to the sky, naming various constellations and the mythology behind them. I have to marvel, for this is a side of him that I truthfully never knew existed. There is something inherently satisfying in the fact that even after all these years he is still able to surprise me. It makes me proud. It makes me want to point out to every other man walking the planet that, try as you might, you'll never have one like mine. 

It makes me love him that much more fervently, and I didn't think that were possible.

"You're so full of surprises, you know," I comment, momentarily interrupting his thoughts on Lyra. He pauses and I can hear the grin that's manifesting on his face even though I can't see it. I squeeze his hand under the blanket before pulling it up to my lips to drop a kiss against his knuckles. "Did you swallow a book on astronomy recently?"

"Well, I have to keep you on your toes, don't I?" he laughs, scooting even closer to me and resting his head against my shoulder. "And nah, it's just something I've always been interested in."

"What's the brightest star? Wait, I know this one, it's Alpha Centauri, isn't it?" I wrinkle my forehead in concentration as I try to wrack my brain.

"Incorrect," comes his answer.

"Oh, damn." I flush a bit at my mistake as he turns to me, propping himself up on one strong arm. "What's the brightest star, then?" 

Dominic pulls me close and kisses his reply into my lips.

"You."

There's nothing better than this.

_Nothing._  



End file.
